4 Dioses, 5 Kiras
by Lady Cat y Lilith
Summary: Dos amigas recuperan las Death Note, Ryuk se sorprende al ver a Rem volver de entre los muertos. Pero no es la única a la que la dama blanca ha dejado escapar. Alba, una de las mejores alumnas del instituto a recibido un mensaje de Near para que le ayude, cual será su sorpresa cuando Ryuzaki se acerca a ella. Se me fue la olla. K por algún taco.
1. Chapter 1

_**Introducción**_  
**Habían pasado algunos años desde el caso Kira. Por eso, volver a verla aquella tarde dejó a Ryuk a cuadros.**  
**Ya había poseído a muchos humanos antes y había observado un patrón de muertes que se repetía. La ambición. Pero esa humana le traía de cabeza. Había logrado romperle todos los esquemas. **  
**Era una estudiante de instituto. Ryuk dedujo que los estudiantes eran los humanos más entretenidos. Y no se equivocaba.**  
**Con su ropa negra y su estilo roquero parecía la imagen humana del shinigami. Y se esforzaba en seguir así.**  
**Ryuk se hubiera acabado aburriendo de ella, de sus series anime y de sus grupos de música. De no ser por lo que ocurrió aquella tarde.**

Capítulo 1.

Andrea no solía recibir más visitas que su propia familia, y tampoco parecía estar nunca dispuesta a salir de casa. Ni siquiera para pasear al perro.  
Por eso cuando, por primera vez pidió a Ryuk que guardara las formas con su invitada olió gato encerrado. Nunca le había pedido eso, porque nadie le podía ver.  
Mientras tanto en la otra punta del pueblo la amiga de Andrea preparaba una bolsa para meter las cosas que iba a llevar. A su vez, parecía hablar con alguien. Pero estaba sola en su habitación, al menos a ojos humanos.  
-Veamos… Bolso, llaves de casa, nintendo, cartuchos de videojuegos, pijama, Dvds, Mangas, Death Note… ¡ya está todo! Igual me he pasado un poco…  
Se echó al hombro la mochila y salió corriendo de casa. Era una de las pocas veces en las que tenia verdadera ilusión por quedarse a dormir con una amiga, pero aquel no era el único motivo. Miro a la criatura que la seguía y un amago de sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Que malas eran. Esa sorpresa no se la iban a esperar…  
Llamó al timbre de la casa, Andrea salió a la puerta y la hizo tocar un trocito del cuaderno. Carmen no fue tan cautelosa, sacó el cuaderno y se lo dejo tocar. Con tantas replicas por el mundo daba igual que algún transeúnte lo viera, nunca creería que fuera el autentico.  
-Es un placer conocerte shinigami, vamos pasar no os quedéis en la puerta.  
Entraron a su habitación, Ryuk estaba leyendo un número viejo de una revista de anime. Cuando alzó la vista su corazón dejó de latir por un instante. Delante suyo había un shinigami de aspecto esquelético, ojos amarillos y labios azules. Delante suyo estaba Rem.  
Ambos se habían quedado petrificados de la impresión.  
-Se puede saludar- Bromeó Andrea  
La shinigami blanca logro gesticular un hola. Ryuk se levantó, le acercó y la abrazó. Tras unos momentos de indecisión, Rem le devolvió el abrazo.  
La puerta se abrió y la madre de Andrea entró, se sorprendió al ver a las niñas sonrientes y emocionadas.  
-Los rencuentros son muy bonitos-Explico Carmen.  
-Venia a deciros que tu padre y yo nos vamos a dar un paseo Andrea. Si queréis merendar los bocadillos están encima de la mesa de la cocina.  
Cerró la puerta y salió de la casa.  
Las chicas volvieron a centrar su atención en los shinigamis, que estaban sentados uno al lado del otro con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Esta me la apunto- Dijo Ryuk.  
Las niñas dejaron a los dos shinigamis en la habitación y fueron a buscar su merienda. Cuando abrieron la puerta de la cocina cometieron el error de dejarla abierta y el perrito escapó. Salieron corriendo detrás suyo.  
-¿Dónde te has metido perro idiota?  
Lo encontraron después de un rato debajo de un sillón, pero conseguir sacarlo de allí costó aún más que localizarlo. El perro mordía, arañaba, aullaba y se revolcaba por el suelo. Cualquier cosa por no tener que acercarse los shinigamis. Como podían no darse cuenta de que olían a muerte.  
Cuando al fin consiguieron sacarlo de allí abajo tuvieron que atarle con la correa a la mesa de la cocina. El perro se quedó allí, sin moverse, mirándolas como si acabaran de firmar su sentencia.  
Los bocadillos de chocolate y las coca colas estaban encima de la mesa. Cuando Carmen fue a cogerlas le preguntó a Andrea.  
-No tendrás algo de café.  
-Creo que la cafetera está en el segundo armario. Creía que no te gustaba el café.  
-No me gusta… ¡Ah! ¡Manzanas!  
Mientras tanto en la habitación…  
-Esta me la apunto- Repitió Ryuk cuando la puerta se cerró.  
-Increíble…-pudo decir Rem.  
Los dos shinigamis se quedaron en silencio mirándose. Oyeron un ladrido y una maldición, Trotsky se había escapado de la cocina. Rem miró a su alrededor. La habitación no se parecía en nada a como era Andrea. Rebosaba de peluches y tenia una colcha de dibujos infantiles.  
-No es como parece-dijo Ryuk adivinado sus pensamientos.  
-Carmen tampoco lo es. Le han decorado la habitación su padres supongo.  
Ryuk se acercó a ella. Apoyó su mano en el hombro de la shinigami y notó como esta se ponía tensa.  
-Donde has estado todos estos años para que te dieran por muerta.  
Rem se volvió a sentar, separándose de Ryuk y evitando responder a su pregunta. La puerta se abrió y Andrea apareció con algunas manzanas y su merienda. Le dio las manzanas a Ryuk y se sentó.  
-¡LA MADRE QUE LE PARIÓ AL PERRO DE MIERDA!  
Salieron corriendo hacia la cocina. Cuando llegaron vieron a Carmen con la camiseta empapada de café ardiendo intentando golpear a un perro que la mordía el dobladillo de los vaqueros.  
-¡Aleja a tu estúpido perro de mi o te juro que me lo cargo!  
Andrea cogió al perrito mientras que Carmen juraba en hebreo todo lo habido y por haber. Las manchas de café eran bastante difíciles de quitar. Los shinigamis quedaron impresionados por todos los tacos que podía conocer una niña de tercero de la ESO.  
-Tranquila, has traído ropa de recambio- la recordó Andrea.  
-¡Lo que tengo de recambio es un maldito vestido de color blanco!  
-No sé que le ves de malo al blanco…-dijo molesta Rem.  
Carmen cerró la puerta de la habitación de un portazo y comenzó a buscar en la mochila el vestido. Lo encontró y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. De dio la vuelta para asegurarse que a ningún shinigami se le había ocurrido entrar y se cambio de ropa.  
Salió de la habitación refunfuñando. El vestido la llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, le quedaba pegado al cuerpo. Andrea rio ante el aspecto de su amiga. Tenía la misma cara que ella cuando el perro la mordía, una mezcla entre enfado y frustración. Solo había una manera de mejorar su estado de humor.  
-Venga, si cambias la cara veré contigo un episodio de Hoshi No Kirby.  
Carmen la abrazo y comenzó a bailar el baile de Kirby. En ese momento sonó el timbre. Andrea abrió la puerta y vio extrañada a Alba ante ella. Era una chica de pelo negro y tenía unos ojos en los que apenas se distinguía la pupila.  
-Chicas no os vais a creerlo que me ha pasado.- dijo ella- ¡Near ha entrado en contacto conmigo! Me ha pedido que reúna un equipo para investigar el caso Kira. ¡Ha vuelto!


	2. Chapter 2

Las tres se sentaron en el sofá del salón y encendieron el ordenador que Alba traía consigo. Una N gótica apareció en la pantalla y una voz distorsionada comenzó a hablar.  
"Buenos días, soy N. Os he convocado para pararle los pies a Kira. Aquí os paso la información. –Unos archivos aparecieron en la pantalla- Este Kira no es como los anteriores, no solo elimina criminales. También ha aniquilado a algunos cantantes.- abrió un archivo- He aquí uno de ellos. Es uno de los videos más vistos de todo youtube. Hizo que Justin Bieber gritara "Kira me controla" y que luego saltara de lo alto de un edificio."  
-Yo vi eso comiendo palomitas- bromeo Andrea.  
- Yo hice exactamente lo mismo- dijo Alba- Pero no está bien, muchas fan se suicidaron.  
-¿Eso se os había pasado por alto o sabíais que pasaría?- Preguntó Ryuk.  
"Near, acaban de llegar los datos de la muerte del pequeño de los Jonas. Al parecer, Kira le hizo escribir "A7x is god" y luego murió por paro cardiaco"- dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la pantalla.  
"Gracias Watari, de esto podemos deducir que se trata de un rockero, y que no le gustan las estrellas de Disney. Además gracias a que elimino a algunas estrellas de las series femeninas podemos decir que se trata de una chica, o mejor dicho, de dos. Dos adolescentes rockeras con pocos escrúpulos a las que las da igual las responsabilidades que tienes sus actos. Lo más sencillo seria que se entregaran o por lo menos nos mostraran sus shinigamis. Pero eso no va a pasar. Si os he elegido a vosotras es porque se trata de españolas, concretamente en la región en la que os encontráis"

El perro se libero de su correa y corrió al salón, se subió al regazo de Alba y comenzó a aullar para llamar su atención. Cuando esta le miro salió corriendo a la habitación de la niña y alba le siguió.  
-¿Qué...? – Comenzó Carmen-¡Mierda los cuadernos!  
Llegaron demasiado tarde, Alba ya tenía las Death Note en la mano, por suerte los shinigami se habían quedado en el salón. Andrea la arrancó los cuadernos de las manos y mintió.  
-¡Ten cuidado con ellos, los del Nexus han tardado una semana en tenerlo en el stock!  
Y sin darla tiempo a decir nada la entregaron el ordenador y la sacaron de la casa. Cuando cerraron la puerta Alba se dio cuenta de que la acababan de echar y suspiró. A veces sus amigas se comportaban de una manera tan estúpida que no sabía qué hacer con ellas.  
- Por los pelos…-suspiró Carmen  
-Jeje es muy divertido veros salir del apuro- Rió Ryuk.  
Miraron por la ventana y vieron como Alba se subía a un coche y se marchaba de allí. Las chicas se desplomaron en el sofá, sin embargo el perro apareció de nuevo. Andrea se levantó y lo cogió para atarlo de nuevo a algún sitio. Carmen encendió la tele y comenzó a hacer zapping. Pasaba los canales de forma ausente hasta que llego a uno en especial.  
-Andrea, ¿Cuál es este canal?  
Andrea apareció en la puerta y miro la televisión. En la pantalla aparecía una programación de capítulos de todas sus series favoritas.  
-Ha eso… Me descargue ese canal el otro día, te permite ver cualquier serie que retrasmitieran en algún canal del mundo, aunque esa serie ya se haya dejado de emitir.  
Carmen comenzó a presionar botones y finalmente soltó un grito de júbilo mientras que comenzaba un capítulo. Ryuk se la quedó mirando, como podía ver una asesina tan despiadada como ella esas series tan infantiles.  
-Dijiste que veríamos Hoshi no Kirby. ¡Vamos a ver Hoshi no Kirby!  
Tras ver cuatro capítulos de Hoshi no Kirby Andrea decidió que ya era hora de cambiar de serie. Cogió el mando y puso Hellsing. Carmen trató de conseguir el mando, pero Andrea se interpuso y acabaron peleándose por él. Sin que se dieran cuenta los shinigamis se marcharon de allí, avergonzados por la actitud infantil de las chicas. Estaba claro que no eran como se esperaban.  
Mientas tanto Alba…  
Alba bajó las escaleras de casa de Andrea, todavía sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando salió al portal se preparó para ir andando a casa pero en la salida la esperaba una limusina negra con una de las puertas abiertas.  
-Pasa Alba, tengo que hablar contigo.-dijo una voz desde su interior.  
La muchacha subió al coche. Frente a ella se encontraba alguien a quien todo el mundo daba por muerto y enterrado.  
-Ryuzaki…-susurro ella.  
El chico sonrió y se acercó a Alba. Uno parecía el reflejo del otro. Siguió mirándola con los ojos abiertos de forma exagerada, chupándose el dedo mientras que pensaba. A ella le parecía algo irresistible.  
-Hola Alba, te he estado investigando. Sé que Near te ha pedido ayuda, y sé que tú has aceptado. Yo también necesito tu ayuda, de nadie más. Además, no deberías decirle a nadie que sigo vivo, al parecer no soy el único que ha vuelto a este mundo…  
Rem estornudó. Los shinigamis se habían marchado a dar un paseo por el pueblo, a pesar de las insistencias de Rem, Ryuk robó una manzana de la tienda aprovechando que el dependiente estaba despistado. Aquello puso a la shinigami de mal humor. Acababa de poner en peligro el secreto de su existencia.  
-Se dice que cuando estornudas es porque alguien está hablando de ti en algún lugar.  
-Eso es una absoluta tontería.- Rem extendió sus alas y comenzó a sobrevolar la plaza central del pueblo. Era sábado, era día de mercado. La gente iba y venía, compraba y vendía. Se acercó a un grupo de jóvenes. A pesar de que la edad era casi la misma que la de sus chicas los temas de los que conversaban no tenían nada que ver. Mientras que ellas hablaban de videojuegos, animes y shinigamis, estas hablaban de chicos, fiestas y borracheras.  
-Definitivamente los humanos son repugnantes.-pensó  
Volvieron alzar el vuelo, esta vez con dirección a casa. Ya llevaban un buen rato fuera, las chicas les estarían echando de menos.


	3. Chapter 3

Alba cogió su mochila y se apresuró a atrapar al autobús. Se subió en el vehículo y miró por la ventana. ¿Qué podía tener de especial para que dos grandes detectives depositaran sus esperanzas de atrapar a un gran asesino en ella?  
El autobús la dejó a la entrada del instituto, caminó lenta y pesadamente hacia la puerta. Cuando atravesó el porche sonó el timbre, cerró los ojos con aquel molesto sonido. Continuó caminando a través del edificio, abrió la puerta de clase y dejó la mochila en el suelo. Allí estaba. Retorciendo un mechón de su pelo blanco, sentado en la misma clase que ella. Y que Carmen.  
La chica miraba a N como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, no se esperaba que apareciera de golpe ante ellas, ni mucho menos que se presentase en público.  
-Este curso tendremos con nosotros a un alumno inglés, su nombre es Nate River.  
La clase acogió el nombre del muchacho con un coro de risas ante lo extraño de su apellido, Carmen y Alba sin embargo lo miraron con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. ¡Acababa de usar su verdadero nombre!  
Nate sonrió. Alba se dio cuenta de por qué lo hacía. Aunque Nate se hubiera arriesgado, se estaba protegiendo, ya que si se diera el caso de que fuera asesinado, Kira estaría en el instituto, y eso facilitaría mucho su captura. Carmen también se dio cuenta de ello, no puede matar a Near por las buenas.  
-Mierda…-suspira, ella odia esperar.  
Durante resto del día, Nate se fue acercando al grupo. Cuando las clases acabaron Alba caminó de nuevo hacia el autobús, como una rutina. Pero esta vez, con Near pisándola los talones y hablando con ella sobre el caso Kira.  
Era increíble lo pesado que podía llegar a ser el muchacho, pensaba ella. No era nada similar a su antecesor. El móvil comenzó a sonar. Hablando del rey de Roma.  
-¿Diga?  
-Hola Alba, soy Ryuzaki. Ahora me imagino que no puedas hablar así que voy a tu casa en dos horas.  
Dos horas después…  
Alba abrió la puerta de su casa, Ryuzaki entró tímidamente. Los dos pares de ojos negros se cruzaron un momento, y Ryuzaki dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa.  
-Alba…. Tengo malas noticias… Hay un 25% de probabilidades de que tus dos amigas sean Kira.  
-Es una probabilidad muy alta… Creo que entonces Nate va a tener problemas…  
-Más aún que en el caso Kira original. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos tiene el ojo. Espera, ¿Cómo sabes tú el nombre de Near?  
-Eso es lo que te quiero decir, se ha presentado en clase como Nate, ¿crees que sabe quién es Kira?  
-Posiblemente sí, no por nada es mi sucesor…  
Continuaron exponiendo sus teorías sobre el caso, sobre la mentalidad infantil de Kira y de Near. Las horas pasaron, comenzó a oscurecer y Ryuzaki se levantó del sofá.  
-Esta anocheciendo, no son horas para estar en casa de nadie. Espero no haberte molestado, voy a llamar a Watari.  
Alba también se levantó del sofá, su rostro quedo a penas a unos centímetros del de Ryuzaki. El chico retrocedió un paso.  
-Ryuzaki…-dijo tímidamente- Si lo prefieres puedes quedarte aquí…  
El chico se ruborizó y el color rojo de sus mejillas contrastó con el blanco de su piel, haciendo que se notara aún más.  
-No quisiera molestar…  
Ella también se ruborizó, pero continuó insistiendo.  
-No es molestia…  
Mientras tanto…  
-Llueve…  
Carmen se desplomó sobre la cama, cuando llovía parecía una flor mustia.  
-¡La lluvia es preciosa! ¡Vamos a la calle y bailemos!  
Carmen miró a Andrea, su mirada helada la atravesó de golpe obligándola a parar su bailecito. Se levantó pesadamente de la cama, cogió su chubasquero y abrió la puerta de la calle.  
-Vamos.- Dijo haciendo un gesto a Andrea para que pasara.-Pero no pienso bailar.  
Carmen se sentó en un banco con su shinigami, Rem miraba atentamente a Ryuk. Él y su humana jugaban con el perrito en los charcos del parque.  
-Ni se te ocurra…  
La diosa miro a la niña. Miraba a los otros mientras se abrazaba como hacían los humanos cuando tenían frio.  
-¿Perdón?  
-Ni se te ocurra…  
Oyó los gritos de sus amigos, divirtiéndose unos metros más allá. Pero Carmen no hizo amago de acercarse a ellos., solo les miraba, con los ojos apagados. Rem se preguntó si estaría enferma. ¿Podían los humanos llegar a enfermar por preocupación?  
-No te entiendo.  
La niña dirigió los ojos hacia ella, los tenia humedecidos, como si hubiera tratado de evitar llorar y hubiera fracasado. Señaló a su bolso, al cuaderno.  
-XXXVI-Repitió de forma sistemática la shinigami.- ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?  
-Porque necesitas una amiga…  
La shinigami se acercó a la chica y pasó uno de sus enormes brazos por encima suyo en un abrazo.  
-Te estás durmiendo.-Dijo con un tono maternal.- Deberías volver a casa.


	4. Chapter 4

Rem corría por el mundo shinigami. Hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba un dolor así. Su cuerpo humano se aquejaba de todos los cortes y magulladuras que se había hecho al huir por ese erial sin fin.

Pero no podía parar. SI lo hacia el rey shinigami la encontraría y la destruiría definitivamente. Porque había roto una de las reglas de los shinigami. Porque había salvado a Misa…

Continuo corriendo por las escaleras hacia el mundo humano. Pero cuando llego al final ya había alguien. Un humano de ojos negros y pelo revuelto y un shinigami moribundo la miraban atentamente.

Rem se despertó de un salto. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en la habitación de Carmen y Andrea, en el mundo humano. Las chicas estaban dormidas, cada una en una esquina de la habitación. Ryuk la miraba asustado. Había estado gritando.

**Mientras tanto en el mundo shinigami…**

-Rem ha vuelto a tener una pesadilla. –Explico el dios mientras su compañero se acercaba.

-Pero ahora ya está bien- Dijo enfatizando el hecho de que el shinigami negro se había acercado a ella y la estaba tranquilizando entre sus brazos.

Los dos shinigamis estuvieron un rato más mirando el mundo humano por uno de los portales. Al cabo de un rato el más bajito habló:

-Tal vez debería bajar al mundo humano…-dijo mientras observaba a diferentes personas- -Estos de aquí, parecen los adecuados…

-¿A los dos? ¿Cuántos cuadernos tienes?-dijo asombrado el shinigami con cabeza de calabaza.

-Tres. Creo ser el shinigami con más cuadernos.

-Bueno, buen viaje Jelaous, dale recuerdos a L.

-Lo haré- contestó el dios mientras desaparecía por el portal.

**En el mundo humano…**

Ryuzaki estaba sentado en un banco, mientras esperaba pacientemente la llegada de su invitada. Alba se acercó a él sonriente, pero a pocos pasos de llegar al banco, algo cayó a los sus pies. Un cuaderno de color negro. Miró a Ryuzaki, pero este tenía sus ojos clavados en otro objeto negro caído a sus pies.

Alba alzó la mirada hacia el shinigami, era mucho más pequeño que un shinigami común, pero claramente más alto que un humano. Su cabeza de calavera estaba inclinada hacia un lado. Estaba sentado en el banco, casi en la misma posición que Ryuzaki. Su rostro exhibía una amable sonrisa. Ryuzaki se lo quedó mirando y se levantó lentamente para mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Jelaous?

El dios de la muerte le miro con la sonrisa más inocente que puede provenir de un shinigami, después miró a la chica.

-¿Quién es ella? Parece tu hermana pequeña, pero no tenéis el mismo apellido.

El chico miró a su acompañante largo y tendido, como si quisiera absorber toda la esencia de la muchacha. El shinigami le observo impaciente. Pero hasta la paciencia de un dios tiene límite.

-¿Quién es ella Elle Lawliet?- insistió Jelaous.

Al oír su nombre el humano pareció reaccionar. Agitó su cabeza para salir del trance en el que se encontraba y miró al shinigami.

-¿Ella? Es…- reflexionó un momento más antes de añadir- Una amiga…-Dijo casi en un suspiro

- Yo no diría lo mismo por la forma que la mirabas, parecías más perdido que yo cuando espiaba a Misa.-Bromeo el dios mientras reía.

El humano enrojeció mientras trataba de ocultarse bajo su camiseta. La reacción de su compañera no fue muy diferente. Se subió la cremallera de la chaqueta todo lo que pudo, hasta la altura de la nariz. Jelauos les miró, increíblemente sorprendido por la reacción de los humanos.

-Upss. Fallo técnico. ¿Toque donde no debía verdad?

-Mmm sí, creo que si…

Alba se desabrochó la chaqueta, aún claramente colorada y se sentó cerca del dios. Ryuzaki hizo lo mismo. Pasó un rato. La gente iba y venía por el parque. Llegó el momento en el que el propio Jelaous, cansado de esperar, salió volando alrededor del lugar. Solo ellos dos continuaron sentados en el banco, sin moverse. Finalmente Ryuzaki se acercó un poco más a Alba, ella se acurrucó en sus brazos mientras Ryuzaki la abrazaba tiernamente. Y así quedaron, sentados en el banco.

**Mientras tanto…**

Nate River jugaba con un avión en el aeropuerto que el mismo había montado con los Lego. En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta. Bufó y dejó de jugar. Odiaba que le interrumpieran cuando estaban jugando. Pero le molestaba aún más que no llamaran a la puerta.

Se quedó mirando al intruso con cara de mal humor. Pero cuando vio quien era abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Qué narices hacia ella aquí?

Una rubia con un vestido negro exageradamente corto estaba apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta. Misa Amane sonrió y se acercó al niño. Se sentó de rodillas a escasos metros de él con su mirada infantil. Near la miro con todo el odio que pudo, pero como la chica parecía no hacerle caso suspiró y se sentó de forma más cómoda.

-¿Qué haces aquí Misa? Acordamos que podrías recuperar tu vida normal si no volvías por aquí.

-Ya lo sé…-Dijo confundida la rubia- Pero…

Agitó la cabeza y miró a su espalda como si estuviera escuchando a alguien y recibiendo órdenes. Nate la miró cavilando que probabilidades había de que Misa volviera a ser Kira.

-Pero…- dijo de repente- Pero con todo este asunto del caso Kira creí que lo mejor sería venir aquí y ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

- Mira Misa, se qué quieres ser útil pero ahora mismo tengo a mis mejores hombres en el caso.

-¡¿Por qué no quieres que te ayude?! ¿De verdad crees que no puedo ser útil?-chillo la rubia mientras se ponía de pie.

Near viendo lo que le venía encima si no hacia algo rápidamente tanteo las pocas opciones que tenía. Estaba en España, el único cuerpo de profesionales que había allí no aguantaría a Misa. Pensó un poco más. ¿Las chicas? Si, habría que infórmalas pero eran las únicas que tendrían suficiente paciencia.

-Bueno vale. Misa Amane. Tengo un pequeño cuerpo de investigación cerca de aquí. Son civiles, y bastante jóvenes así que necesito algún tipo de adulto responsable- se río mentalmente de lo que acababa de decir. Cualquier crio de tres años seria más responsable que la rubia. -¿Qué te parece?

Misa salió corriendo en la dirección que había dicho Nate. Corrió de una manera abrumadora. Y solo cuando llegó al edificio que usaban como cuartel paró su carrera. Era una casita normal, en mitad de un pequeño pueblo. Abrió la puerta. Ni siquiera parecía que tuviera grandes controles de seguridad. Miró a su alrededor. Ni siquiera tenía cámaras. ¿Sería una trampa de Near?

Dos niñas entraron riendo a la casa. Andrea y Carmen se quedaron de piedra al ver a alguien más allí. ¿Qué estaba pensando Nate?

Lo más importante ocurrió fuera de la visión de las humanas. Rem y Ryuk se quedaron mirando algo a la espalda de Misa, y ese algo se quedo mirando a Rem y a Ryuk. La shinigami blanca retuvo todas sus ansias de lanzarse al cuello del tercer shinigami para tratar de ahogarlo. Light Yagami estaba delante suyo, con una sonrisa macabra en la boca y los brazos alrededor de Misa. Rem gruño. Carmen la miró por el rabillo del ojo. No podía ver a Light, pero sabía que algo la estaba alterando. Sabía quién era la rubia por las cosas que ella la había contado. Pero ella jamás se enfadaría con Misa. Por lo que sabía de ella solo había alguien, ya fuera humano o shinigami que la podía sacar de sus casillas. Por lo tanto dedujo que Light Yagami estaba allí.

-¡Hola!- dijo Misa- Near me ha enviado aquí como adulta responsable. Aunque no sé porque, se estaba riendo cuando me lo dijo.

-Yo si lo sé-susurro Andrea mientras trataba de aguantarse la risa.

Ryuk no pudo resistirlo y comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia mientras se retorcía por el suelo. Rem le miró y lentamente se agachó para agarrarle del pelo. Lo levanto del suelo y le abofeteó repetidamente. Light le miró y se echó a reír. Misa agitó la cabeza confusa ante las risas que habían provocado sus palabras, sin saber lo que había ocurrido en realidad.

-Bueno déjalo Misa- dijo Light- Ya tengo todo lo que quería, podemos irnos.

-Bueno adiós chicas, hasta otra.-dijo ella- Avisarme si tenéis algo.

Misa salió corriendo con el shinigami detrás suyo. Las dos chicas se miraron extrañadas, Misa era desde luego un caso aparte. Rem finalmente soltó a Ryuk del pelo y le miró con cara de pocos amigos. Este se llevó la mano a la cabeza y luego le devolvió una mirada lo más tierna posible, que se volvió cómica cuando la acompañó de una gran sonrisa, mientras abría su inmensa boca.


	5. Chapter 5

Nate River se recostó cansado sobre su cama, nunca antes un caso tan sencillo le había costado tanto esfuerzo. Sabía al 100% quien era Kira. ¿Entones porqué no podía detenerlas? Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Se estaba volviendo blando o acaso…

Agitó la cabeza. No debía dejar que sus sentimientos le impidieran arrestar al mayor asesino en masa conocido. Y sin embargo…

Se acurrucó en la cama y comenzó a llorar. Lloró durante toda la noche. Pero en un silencio tan absoluto que ni siquiera Roger, el nuevo Watari, que estaba durmiendo en la habitación de al lado se enteró de nada.

Cuando se levantó por la mañana tenía los ojos rojos y secos. Pero tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer. Cogió sus cosas y se movió lentamente hacia la puerta. Salió en silencio a la calle y se escondió en un angosto callejón. Esperó a que la policía del cuartel diera el relevo y salió huyendo del recinto. Cuando atravesó la puerta de máxima seguridad ralentizó el paso hasta convertirse en algo lento y rítmico, casi como una marcha fúnebre. Caminó como un robot hasta el portal de Andrea. Sin embargo, antes de atreverse a llamar al timbre alguien le golpeó en la nuca.

Se dio la vuelta asustado pero detrás de él no había nadie, solo un objeto suspendido en el aire. En un acto mecánico el chico se puso de pie y agarró el objeto. El cuaderno volvió a golpearle en la cara, pero esta vez Nate pudo ver a su agresor. Era un shinigami.

Tenía media cara y el brazo derecho en llamas. El otro brazo y la pierna contraria eran puro hueso de un color amarillento. El torso y la pierna restante eran de cuero negro. Tenía por cabeza una sonriente calabaza naranja.

-¿Quieres que te vuelva a abofetear?- La voz del dios le dio a Nate una gran sensación de familiaridad, como si ya la hubiera escuchado antes.

Oyó un ruido en el portal. Le dio el tiempo justo a guardar el cuaderno debajo de su camiseta antes de que Andrea bajara por las escaleras arrastrada por su perro.

-¿Near? ¿Porqué estas en mi portal?

El albino se dio la vuelta para mirar a la chica. Cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras trataba de inventarse una escusa creíble. Sin embargo, su mente estaba en blanco. Andrea se acercó a él y muy lentamente le repitió la pregunta.

-¿Por qué estas en mi portal?- Dijo mientras clavaba sus uñas en el cuello del chico.

- Quería verte- dijo al fin aprisionado por la mano de Andrea.

Andrea le soltó confusa, Nate retrocedió un poco. Tosió un par de veces. Había estado a punto de ahogarse. Ryuk empezó a reírse, primero de forma controlada. Pero luego comenzó a golpear la pared con sus manos mientras se retorcía. Comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro como un péndulo. Finalmente se tranquilizó. El otro shinigami también se rió, aunque de una forma mucho más controlada.

-¿Cómo que querías verme?

Nate se tambaleó un poco, si Andrea le volvía a agarrar no lo contaría. Por un momento se sintió como un ratón cuando ve que un gato le tenía aprisionado contra la pared. En aquel momento apareció el otro gato. Carmen vino corriendo desde el callejón del rio.

-¡Lo he encontrado! ¡Lo he encontrado! ¡Ven corre sígueme!

Andrea se olvidó por completo de su visita y salió corriendo detrás de la niña, que había vuelto a cambiar de rumbo. Nate las siguió. Atravesaron el riachuelo y saltaron una pequeña valla. Se detuvieron cerca de un matorral y Carmen les hizo gestos para que se agacharan. Levantó una pequeña rama. Había cuatro pequeños gatitos maullando. Acurrucados unos contra otros.

-El otro día les vimos cruzar la carretera.-le explicó Andrea a Nate- Llevábamos tiempo vigilándoles. No hemos encontrado a su madre.

Nate se acercó un poco más a los pequeños. Alargó la mano hacia uno de ellos, uno pequeñito. Era blanco, pero tenía una manchita negra alrededor de uno de los ojos. Near lo cogió y lo acunó entre sus brazos. El pequeño gatito maulló antes de quedarse dormido.

Andrea cogió al más grande de todos. Un macho negro que se revolvía y arañaba. Lo agarró por debajo de las patitas delanteras. El gatito trató de morderla pero ella le dio un poco de pan que había guardado del desayuno. El gatito se lo comió y luego ronroneó en el regazo de la chica, agradecido.

Carmen cogió a los dos gatitos restantes y los envolvió con una manta que guardaba en la mochila. Cogió el precioso paquete entre sus brazos y se puso de pie. Los otros dos la imitaron y volvieron a casa. Ya en el portal Andrea desató a su perrito y le dio el gatito a Carmen. Subió de nuevo a casa apenada por tener que dejar al gatito en manos de Carmen, y de la que subía le dio una patada a su perro. Carmen se rió, Nate suspiró y le entregó el gatito. Carmen sonrió y se lo devolvió.

-Si te gusta puedes quedártelo.

Nate acarició al gatito. El pequeño ronroneó y se escondió en la camiseta de su nuevo dueño. Near rió. El gatito comenzó a morderle la camiseta pidiéndole algo de comida, tanto tiró de la camiseta que el cuaderno cayó al suelo. Near ya no se acordaba de lo tenía escondido. Carmen cogió el cuaderno extrañada. Vio al shinigami y salió corriendo escaleras arriba con el cuaderno en las manos y los tres gatitos restantes dando tumbos en su mochila. No se había asustado pero Andrea tenía que ver esto. Nate salió corriendo detrás de ella, subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa. Estuvo a punto de caerse cuando se trató de agarrar a la camiseta de Carmen y una fuerza invisible arremetió contra él. Por suerte su shinigami lo atrapó al vuelo. Y lo depositó en tierra.

Andrea abrió la puerta de casa. Atrapó el cuaderno que Carmen la lanzó al vuelo y casi al instante Near arremetió contra ella. Los dos rodaron por el suelo. Nate acabó encima de Andrea sujetándola por las muñecas y con el cuaderno en la boca. Ella le empujó contra la pared más cercana mientras trataba de ponerse en pie.

Nate trató de salir corriendo por la puerta todavía abierta cuando una fuerza se la cerró en las narices y la trancó con llave. Aterrorizado miró a su shinigami y se lo encontró forcejeando con alguna criatura invisible. Entonces recordó que se había ido a meter en la boca del lobo.

De repente recibió un golpe que lo tiro al suelo. Comenzó a sangrar por la nariz. Su visión comenzó nublarse. Desde el suelo vio la mochila de Carmen con un par de cuadernos. Intentó hacerse con ellos pero nada más rozarlos recibió otro golpe que lo dejó completamente sin sentido.

Despertó en el sofá. La madre de Andrea le miraba preocupada. Cuando abrió los ojos su cálida sonrisa le hizo padecer una punzada de dolor. La puerta se abrió y unas enfadadas Carmen y Andrea aparecieron mientras agitaban la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Near se incorporó y la bolsa de hielo resbaló de su frente. De repente se levanto de un salto. Estaba más blanco que la cal. Se llevó la mano al pecho y su corazón se paró por un instante. Las chicas le miraron asustadas, aquella mueca de desprecio había desaparecido de su rostro.

Andrea se abalanzó sobre él con los ojos como platos. Rem apareció segundos después alarmada por los gritos y miró a Ryuk. Este se encogió de hombros y señaló al chico. Rem entrecerró los ojos y volvió a la habitación. Ryuk agitó la cabeza y fue tras ella. Solo cuando los shinigamis se marcharon Nate pareció mejorar. Comenzó a dar grandes bocanadas de aire apoyado en el hombro de Andrea. Carmen siguió la misma ruta que habían tomado los dioses de la muerte.

-¿Qué coño ha sido eso?- susurro tras cerrar la puerta.

- Creo que vio la cara de Ryuk- dijo Rem muy seria.

El tercer shinigami aguantó la risa pero Ryuk se dio cuenta y le golpeo en la nuca. Los gatitos maullaron mientras se tomaban un cuenco de leche caliente a salvo de aquel estúpido perro. Rem acarició a uno de ellos cuando este se detuvo junta a ella para ronronearla un poco en el oído.

-¿No se lo ira a comer?- preguntó Nate a Andrea asustado al entrar por la puerta.

Todos los allí presentes se rieron ante la ocurrencia del chico. Los gatitos se asustaron con aquel coro de risas demoniacas. Rem cogió al gatito más cercano y lo acunó como a un bebe. Ryuk se la quedo mirando con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y acariciando a un gatito negro que tenia subido al regazo. El tercer shinigami miró a Ryuk. Le tenían maniatado a la silla del ordenador. Se inclinó hacia atrás y escupió. Ryuk se dio la vuelta enfadado y se abalanzó sobre él. Lo tiró al suelo y ahí lo dejó con la cara pegada a la alfombra. El shinigami amarillo comenzó a reírse como un loco hasta que Rem le dio una patada terrible que lo dejó fuera de juego.

-Creo que lo llamaré Mello.-dijo Nate mientras acariciaba la cabeza del gatito de la mancha negra.

-El nombre de Mello era Michael.-dijo el shinigami cuando se recompuso.

-Michael…-dijo lentamente mientras acariciaba al gatito.-¿Qué te parece pequeño? ¿Michael entonces?

El gatito ronroneo un poco, dejando claro que estaba de acuerdo con el nombre. Andrea clavo los ojos en el shinigami del chico mientras formulaba la primera pregunta que paso por su mente.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

El shinigami se llevó la mano a la cabeza mientras que una gran sonrisa asomaba de sus labios. Nate le miró extrañado.

-Es muy sencillo. Yo fui el humano llamado Mello.

Los chicos le miraron con la boca abierta. Andrea se acercó a Ryuk y comenzó a golpearle el pecho con los puños.

-¡Tu lo sabías! ¡Lo sabías y no dijiste nada!

-Si te lo hubiera dicho no hubiera podido ver la cara de lelos que se os ha puesto.

Andrea retrocedió un poco y abandonó la habitación en dirección a la cocina. Se mojó la cara con el agua del grifo y agitó la cabeza confusa. No podía parar de pensar en lo que la había dicho Nate. "He venido a verte." Cerró los ojos y suspiró. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?


	6. Chapter 6

Alba abrió lentamente la persiana de la habitación. Estaba completamente despeinada y su pijama era una camiseta de hombre. La luz lleno la sala, al fondo un ordenador portátil sobre una mesita de café, y junto a ella una enorme cama de matrimonio.  
-Arriba marmota.-dijo ella mientras zarandeaba a un bulto oculto bajo las sabanas.  
El policía se despertó lentamente y miro a la chica, la saludó con una hermosa e inocente sonrisa.  
-Buenos días princesa, esa no es forma de despertar a tu chico. ¿No crees?  
La joven le saco la lengua como respuesta y Ryuzaki se levanto de la cama, sus pantalones del pijama parecían ir a juego con la camiseta de la chica, tenia al descubierto su estilizado pecho de deportista. Se acercó lentamente a la chica por la espalda y la agarro de la cintura, Alba se giró para mirarle y el la besó, con una sonrisa adorable, la chica lo arrastró de nuevo a la cama.  
-¡El desayuno esta listo!  
La primera reacción de Carmen fue la de lanzarle un cojín a la cara a su amiga para que se callara, pero al darse cuenta de que Andrea no estaba allí suspiró y se levantó resignada de la cama. Se vistió con la ropa que había dejado tirada el día anterior y salió de un portazo de la habitación. Entro en la cocina y se sentó a la mesa mientras se tomaba un enorme vaso de leche frente a su amiga. Poco mas tarde los gritos atrajeron a Nate desde su habitación.  
-¿Os despertáis así cada mañana? No me extraña que tengáis un humor de perros.  
Carmen se acabó su desayuno, miro al albino y gruño. Luego dejo la taza en el fregadero y se volvió a la habitación, se metió de nuevo en la cama y se negó a salir de allí. La shinigami blanca poso la mano sobre la frente de su protegida.  
-Tienes fiebre -sentencio  
-Dejadme en paz.- gruño ella desde debajo de las sabanas.-todos.  
Rem atravesó la pared y entro directamente en la cocina, Andrea acariciaba al gato negro mientras charlaba animadamente con Ryuk, el cual devoraba rápidamente una manzana tras otra. Nate estaba acabando de desayunar en silencio en una esquina de la mesa, Mello aun no había hecho acto de presencia.  
La diosa hizo un gesto al albino para que la acompañara, ambos se encerraron en la habitación donde había dormido el chico, Near se acomodó cono pudo en el sofá-cama y espero a que la criatura se dignara a hablar.  
-¿Que piensas hacer ahora?  
-Las muertes no cesaran aunque las arreste.  
Fue mas una pregunta que una afirmación, sin embargo el asentimiento de Rem confirmo los temores del joven, había más cuadernos. Nate suspiro forzosamente y se llevo las manos a la cara, Mello entro volando por la ventana, las llamas de su cabeza ardían ferozmente, parecía tener noticias importantes, pero se negó a hablar hasta que le pagaran. Nate saco una tableta de chocolate y se la tendió al ardiente shinigami, Mello parecía disgustado al ver como el chocolate se fundía al acercarlo a su boca, pero cuando lo acabo de devorar sonrió ampliamente.  
-Salí a dar una vuelta de la que dormías,-relato él- y da la casualidad de que me tope con un shinigami azul muy simpático que estaba de paseo, pero luego vi a otro muy creído con una rubia que me suena de algo.  
Near miro sorprendido a Mello, el cual no sabia hasta que punto había ayudado al joven albino, Rem por el contrario miraba fríamente hacia ninguna parte. Nate se recompuso rápidamente y le ordeno a su shinigami que buscara de nuevo al dios azul y descubriera a que humano seguía, a cambio le prometió otra tableta de chocolate. El shinigami extendió sus alas y se marcho a toda prisa, Nate se fijo entonces en Rem, que seguía mirando un punto indefinido en la pared.  
-Esa rubia monumental a la que se refería Mello, ¿no será Amane verdad?  
La diosa cerró los ojos y suspiro, tratando de permanecer impasible, un shinigami de un rango tan alto como ella no debía llorar, sin embargo, cuando Nate se marcho al salón una lágrima tímida surco su rostro y al momento miles más, se derrumbo en el sofá-cama y comenzó a llorar. Ryuk entro en la habitación y se sorprendió de verla llorando, se acercó lentamente y la rodeo entre sus brazos. Pero no fue el único que la había oído llorar, en la habitación del otro lado del pasillo, Carmen no podía soportarlo mas, había escuchado toda la conversación con Nate, eso unido a su dolor de cabeza la hacían imposible descansar, y la jaqueca iba en aumento. Se levanto a duras penas de la cama y atravesó el pasillo hasta la habitación donde estaban los shinigamis y abrió la puerta.  
-No me encuentro bien- dijo mientras temblaba, y acto seguido se desmayo.  
Los siguientes momentos fueron muy confusos, Rem abalanzándose hacia la chica para sujetarla, la expresión de sorpresa de Ryuk, la confusión de Nate, la aparición de Andrea con el pelo empapado para darle a Nate una cachetada con una mano mientras con la otra cerraba la toalla entorno a su cuerpo, y después la ambulancia.  
Carmen se despertó en una cómoda cama de hospital, su amiga Andrea charlaba animadamente con la enfermera de pelo largo y oscuro. Al ver despertarse a la chica, la joven encargada se acercó a comprobar su estado de salud con una enorme sonrisa.  
-Parece que ya estas mejor.-dijo después de examinarla.- Soy Milagros, pero llámame Dally, todo el mundo lo hace.  
Alguien llamó a la puerta y Alba se acercó corriendo para abrazar a su amiga, en cuanto Carmen había llegado a urgencias, Andrea la había telefoneado, y ella echa un matojo de nervios había metido a Ryuzaki en el coche y le había echo conducir hasta el hospital. El policía estaba apoyado sobre una esquina de la cama, sacando a relucir toda su timidez, fue la enfermera la primera en reconocerle.  
-¿Ryuzaki?  
El joven entrecerró los ojos intentando ponerle un mote a esa voz tan familiar y reconoció en la enfermera a la niña que había sido como una hermana mayor para el policía.  
-¿Dally?  
Recordando los viejos tiempos en el orfanato en los que la chica se sentaba junto a él para hablarle sobre el resto del mundo, Ryuzaki comenzó a revolver inquieto el contenido de la mochila de Carmen, pero se paró en seco al reconocer un objeto en su interior, esperó pacientemente a que la enfermera se fuera y luego mostró al grupo el Death Note.  
-Os imaginaba algo más inteligentes chicas.  
-Da igual.-admitió Andrea.-Near nos ha descubierto.  
-Es algo normal teniendo en cuenta que se trata de mi sucesor.  
Andrea se sentó lúgubremente sobre la silla y lanzó un suspiro, Carmen se incorporó en la cama y miró preocupada al resto del grupo de forma preocupada.  
-No solo sabe eso.-informó por sorpresa.-También a descubierto que existen otros shinigamis, y que uno pertenece a Misa. He logrado ocultarle esa información respecto a Jealous, pero Mello vendería hasta a su madre por un poco de chocolate, no se cuanto tiempo tardará en relacionarlo con vosotros. Mello no aguantará mucho con la boca cerrada.  
-No hace falta que Mello diga nada.-dijo una voz a su espalda.- Ya lo has echo tu.  
Near estaba apoyado en el dintel de la puerta con tres efectivos apuntando a los chicos. Ryuzaki miró de forma acusatoria a su delfín.  
-Nate River.-dijo muy seriamente.- Sabes que no es a nosotros a los que has de apresar.  
El albino cambio su rostro serio por una mueca de disgusto y ordenó a los efectivos retirarse. Cuando se hubo asegurado de que nadie más los oía comenzó a despotricar.  
-¡Joder ya lo se! Pero esa zorra teñida de rubia ha desaparecido y el gobierno me está presionando. ¿Te crees que me apetece que paguéis el pato?  
-Misa pertenecía a nuestro equipo de investigación.-dijo Alba.- ¿Porqué no la llamamos para que se reúna con nosotros?  
-Porque no se me había ocurrido.-admitió Nate.  
-Espero no arrepentirme de que seas mi sucesor.-replicó Ryuzaki.- ¿Alguna idea chicas?  
-Creo que teníamos que reunirnos esta tarde en la cabaña.-dijo Andrea.  
-¡Pero eso es dos horas!-dijo alarmada Alba.  
-Aún llegaremos a tiempo si nos marchamos ahora.-dijo Nate.  
-Mmm ¿Hola? Os recuerdo que estoy ingresada.-dijo Carmen sarcásticamente.  
Nadie la hizo caso y todos comenzaron a salir por la puerta, Ryuzaki agarró delicadamente a Alba de la cintura y ella le respondió con un beso, la otra pareja, prefirió esperar a Carmen, quien aliviada, descubrió que no la habían puesto uno de aquellos horribles pijamas de hospital. Rem la sujetó por un brazo cuando estuvo a punto de caerse, la joven maldijo por lo bajo y caminó despacio junto a los dos shinigamis.  
-Ya era hora.-la incriminó Nate cuando se subió en el coche, ella le lanzó una mirada asesina y se sentó dentro de aquel todoterreno, Ryuzaki condujo por la autopista mientras Alba le guiaba desde el asiento del copiloto, de vez en cuando, sus manos se rozaban en la palanca de cambios. Andrea, sentada justo en el asiento central, se dedicaba a darle codazos a Nate para que no pudiera jugar al Angry Birds del móvil. Rem y Ryuk sobrevolaban el automóvil con las manos entrelazadas, Carmen tenía ganas de vomitar.  
Llegaron al fin a la cabaña, donde había otro coche ya aparcado, se trataba de un deportivo rosa con una calaverita en el parachoques, el coche de Amane.  
Entraron primero Andrea y Carmen, con sus respectivas Death Note abiertas, detrás suyo, Alba se abrazaba a Ryuzaki como si no hubiera mañana, Nate decidió entrar por la puerta trasera.  
Misa estaba sentada con cara de malas pulgas, y nada más entrar los chicos en la habitación ella y Light se pusieron en tensión, además, Rem soltó algunas palabras mal sonantes a cerca de él, lo que aseguró a los chicos que el primer Kira estaba allí.  
-Ryuzaki.-masculló Misa entre dientes.  
El shinigami de la rubia abrió el cuaderno sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y garabateó algo, luego miró al grupo con una sonrisa maquiavélica, que se borró momentos después al ver a Jealous, Ryuzaki lo miró maliciosamente.  
-Regla XXXIV ¿De verdad creías que podías matarme?  
Light enfurecido tiró el cuaderno de muerte, pero se dio cuenta tarde de su grave error, Ryuzaki lo cogió con gran satisfacción, Alba le entregó sonriente un cipo de Jack Skeleton y este hizo arder el objeto del shinigami, Light lo miró con los ojos fuera de orbita. Misa abrió furiosa su cuaderno, a sabiendas de que ella si podía acabar con su vida, pero algo le impidió posar el lápiz sobre el papel.  
-No voy a permitírtelo Amane.  
Nate River estaba detrás suya, con la pistola cargada apuntando a la cabeza de la rubia, y entonces Nate, Near, N, apretó el gatillo, y Misa cayó al suelo con un boquete sangrante en la cabeza.  
Rem gritó amargamente, Carmen se acercó a ella para consolarla y la shinigami la acogió entre sus brazos, oyeron un quejido apagado y vieron como Jealous comenzaba a deshacerse, Rem se acercó a él y le tendió una mano, con sus ultimas fuerzas Jealous se la cogió y luego se deshizo diciendo:  
-Una vez muerto nada puede volver a la vida.  
Fue en aquel momento cuando Carmen se dio cuenta de que tenía el pelo lleno de diminutos granos de arena y cristal. Ryuk también se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y se acercó desesperado a Rem, y por primera vez en su vida odió todas y cada una de las reglas que regían su mundo, la diosa se acercó más a él con una sonrisa triste.  
-Estuve muerta.-dijo respondiendo a la pregunta que Ryuk le había formulado cuando se vieron.  
Este sin embargo la acalló con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la acarició el pelo, pero cada vez que lo hacia, arena y cristales se quedaban atrapados en su mano, Rem se abrazó fuertemente a su cuello y Ryuk la devolvió el gesto con un beso. A Ryuk le resultaba algo desagradable la sensación de las partículas de arena adheridas a sus labios, pero se negó a separarse de ella y con un gesto torpe la atrajo hacia si hasta el último momento. Ryuk lloró se manera silenciosa cuando todo lo que quedó de ella fue un triste montón de arena, sin embargo todos se sorprendieron al ver como la arena comenzaba a dibujar formas hasta que una parte de ella se arremolinó dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de una joven. El shinigami cogió a la chica, que no debía superar los veinte en brazos y salió volando.  
-Sobrevivirá.-dijo Mello, pero nadie comprendió si se refería a Rem o a Ryuk.  
Nate se deslizó hacia la puerta algo apenado y les deseó no tenerse que volver a encontrar en aquellas circunstancias. Ryuzaki atrapó mas fuerte aun a Alba entre sus brazos y luego le tendió un colgante con forma de L.  
-Hasta mañana cielo.-la dijo cariñosamente.- Ahora tus amigas te necesitan.  
Andrea continuaba en shock y Carmen estaba tirada en el suelo tarareando alguna melodía.  
Alba se acercó a las chicas en el más absoluto silencio, pero Andrea volvió en si y se giró para mirarla.  
-No pienso volver a utilizar el cuaderno, pero me niego a vivir sin él.  
Alba asintió con la cabeza y abrió el armario, sacó de él un par de palas y le lanzó una a Andrea, ambas caminaron al exterior y comenzaron a excavar silbando la misma melodía que su amiga.  
- The saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned.  
Carmen dejó de cantar pero siguió dándole formas a la arena. Cuando sus amigas acabaron de enterrar a Misa las tres se fueron caminando con aire serio y ausente hasta casa.

...

Espero que me digáis que os esperabais por los comentarios. Siento la tardanza, me dio mucha pena el final de Rem, y es que, de verdad, Rem es muy importante para mi... Ya me gustaría a mi poder decirlos eso. No,la verdad es que tengo una shinigami de labios blancos mirándome fijamente mientras escribo esto, espero que no sea lo último que haga. (No estaba tan muerta como creía..XD)


End file.
